


A Joy Filled Life

by ElectricRituals



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Corvo Bianco (The Witcher), Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Retirement, Solstice at Corvo Bianco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Dandelion surprises Geralt for winter solstice. Geralt hadn't been expecting company, but he would never turn away his best friend.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: The Witcher Secret Santa 2020





	A Joy Filled Life

Geralt walked into the house and froze. He blinked slowly, just to make sure that his eyes weren’t deceiving him. 

When he had left to pick up a contract just outside of Beauclair earlier that week, the house had been normal but now it was… festive? Normally Barnabas-Basil told Geralt whenever he would be doing anything to the house or the grounds but perhaps the man had just forgotten this time. 

Wreaths were hanging throughout the house, strings of garland strung up connecting them all. There were decorative hats on all his sets of display armor and mistletoe was hanging in the doorways. As Geralt looked curiously around at the decorations, he noticed a strange noise upstairs. 

This time of day, the major-domo was typically out for lunch and there was really no reason for him to be messing about upstairs. Instead of putting his weapons away as he normally would when returning home, Geralt crept slowly to the stairs, ascending as quietly as he could manage, thankful he had replaced the squeaky boards. 

As he approached the landing, he was assaulted with the scent of jasmine.

_ Dandelion? _

Geralt peered into the guest room and sure enough, there was Dandelion. The poet was standing on a chair, stringing garland around the window. Geralt leaned on the wall and watched as his friend expertly nailed up the garland. As soon as the man had finished, Geralt pushed off of the wall and walked up behind him.

“What are you doing?” Geralt’s gruff voice was incredibly loud in the small space.

Dandelion squeaked and flailed, falling backward off the chair and directly into Geralt’s waiting arms. Geralt felt warmth flow through him at the contact with the man he hadn’t seen in so long. Dandelion’s look of shock melted, morphing into a brilliant grin as he took in Geralt’s amused face.

“Geralt! You’re finally home! I was beginning to wonder if you would miss the solstice entirely.” 

Setting Dandelion to his feet, Geralt pulled him in for a hug. “Dandelion, what are you doing here?” Geralt muttered into Dandelion’s blond curls.

Dandelion pulled back from the hug and placed a placed a hand to his chest dramatically, “What do you mean, what am I doing here? It’s the solstice! I want to spend it with my best friend, of course.”

Geralt stifled a smile, he truly did love the poet, despite the man’s dramatic ways. “Mhmm. Okay, Dandelion.”

“Truly Geralt, I am wounded you don’t believe me.”

Geralt laughed, “Come on, let’s get something to eat. It was a long journey back and I’m starved.”

The two settled in at the table and quickly dug into their meals, Dandelion regaling Geralt with tales of his and Zoltan’s latest exploits and Priscilla’s newest accomplishments. In turn, Geralt spoke of the new contacts he had made since settling in Toussaint and some of the contracts he had taken in the area. 

“So why are you here, Dandelion?” Geralt finally asked again, still suspecting an ulterior motive to the man’s visit.

The mask Dandelion always wore so carefully slipped off, making the poet seem almost… vulnerable to Geralt. It was a face Geralt wasn’t often privileged to, no one was, but one that made Geralt’s chest ache with how much trust Dandelion put in him.

Dandelion finally puffed out a breath, his eyes meeting Geralt’s, “I just… didn’t want to spend the solstice alone again and... I’ve missed you. Since you’ve settled so far south, I rarely see you. Of course, I’m happy for you Geralt, but I have missed you dearly.”

The emotion shining in Dandelion’s eyes left Geralt lost momentarily unsure of how to respond, “I’ve missed you as well, Dandelion. Truly.” And Geralt had, his years travelling with Dandelion had been nothing short of wonderful, and the man had been a steadfast friend throughout the years.

Dandelion smiled happily, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Well! Lucky for you, here I am! Now, Geralt, we need a tree. The bigger the better! And we’ll need to make a trip to Beauclair as well, I’ll need enough baubles for the tree as well.”

Geralt watched the man gesticulate wildly with a small smile on his face, thankful to spend the time with Dandelion. He had nearly forgotten how endearing Dandelion’s antics could be, as well as exhausting.

It wasn’t long before Dandelion had Geralt running all over. The poet quickly found the perfect tree, insisting Geralt chop it right then and there. He then had Geralt set it up in the courtyard, right in front of the entry to the house, “Everyone will be able to enjoy it’s beauty out here, Geralt!”

And now that the tree was placed, Dandelion was ready to decorate. Dandelion pulled out the baubles he had brought with them and it didn’t take the two long to have them spaced out on the tree, shining brightly in the evening light. 

“I was right, Geralt, there aren’t enough! We’ll have to run to Beauclair.”

Geralt gave Dandelion an exasperated face, “Before you make me set off to Beauclair, maybe we should see if there’s anything left from the previous owners of the estate.”

Dandelion huffed, “Oh fine, ruin all my fun.”

Geralt rolled his eyes and stalked across the courtyard, leaving Dandelion fiddling with the placement of the baubles on the tree. It didn’t take him long to reach the door for Barnabas Basil’s small quarters. The door was open, so he knocked on the door frame and peaked inside. The man was sitting on a chair across the room, reading from a large book while humming to himself.

“Hey, BB, sorry to bother you. Are there any solstice decorations left from before I got here?”

Barnabas smiled back brilliantly, “Oh, I have been hoping you would ask!” He bounded up from his chair, and rushed out of the door past Geralt, heading to the small storage shed next to the stables. 

“I’ve put everything in here, it’s all quite organized. Will you be needing help putting it all up?” Geralt didn't think he had ever seen the major-domo quite so excited. 

“Uh… I don’t think so. But I’ll let you know tomorrow.”

Barnabas clapped excitedly, “Of course! I’d be thrilled to help; solstice is my favorite time of year.”

“Right… well I’m still not sure of the plan but I’ll make sure to let you know.”

Barnabas beamed, “Thank you! I truly appreciate it.”

Armed with the location of the decorations and news of his major-domo’s love for the holiday, Geralt headed off to find Dandelion. The poet was just where Geralt had left him, eyeing the tree critically. Geralt stopped a ways away, just taking in the sight. Dandelion was without his signature hat, his blond curls wild and unruly. His eyes were squinted as he peered at the tree but Geralt could still make out the brilliant color. The man was dressed in bright purples, his doublet open an indecent amount, chest hair peeking out. 

Other than Ciri, Geralt couldn’t think of a person he had ever felt more fond of.

Just then Dandelion’s eyes snapped to Geralt, “Geralt! I’ve got the perfect plan for finishing the tree!”

“And I had a shed full of solstice decorations-”

Dandelion’s face split into a wide smile, “Perfect! Let’s-”

“-that we can sort through tomorrow.”

Dandelion’s face fell, “But Geralt!” The poet whined.

“We have plenty of time, Dandelion.”

Dandelion huffed and crossed his arms, “Fine.”

-

Dinner was spent with laughter filling the house, Dandelion and Geralt sharing stories and tales, reminiscing over some of their old adventures.

“You know,” Dandelion said matter of factly, “you never did dance with me that night.”

Geralt snorted, “The werewolf showing up distracted me a bit.”

“Excuses!” Dandelion exclaimed, “You, my friend, still owe me a dance.”

“Okay, fine.”

Dandelion stood up and circled the table, holding out his hand to Geralt, “Let’s go.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow, “Right now?”

“Yes!”

“There’s no music,” Geralt protested, standing regardless. 

Dandelion was still holding his hand out expectantly so Geralt took it with a sigh, letting Dandelion lead him to the center of the room. Dandelion wasted no time, wrapping his arms firmly around Geralt’s neck.

Geralt rolled his eyes at the man’s antics but rested his hands on Dandelion’s hips, “Are you happy now?”

Dandelion’s expression softened, “I really am. I’ve missed you something fierce, dear.”

Geralt gave a light squeeze to Dandelion’s hips, “I missed you too. It gets lonely out here sometimes. It reminds me of how lonely the Path was before I met you.”

Dandelion tightened his grip around Geralt’s neck and buried his head in Geralt’s neck, muttering a reply Geralt couldn’t understand. Geralt shivered at the brush of Dandelion’s lips against his pulse point.

Clearing his throat, Geralt asked, “What did you say?”

Dandelion pulled back slightly, just enough to be able to look up and meet Geralt’s eyes, “I could… stay? All the time, not just on holidays.”

Geralt squeezed Dandelion’s hips again, surprised, “Would you… want to?”

“If you would have me.”

Geralt nodded, overcome with emotion. He swallowed harshly, “I would like that, Dandelion.”

Dandelion continued staring in Geralt’s eyes, his hands playing with the hair at the nape of Geralt’s neck, “Can I ask you something else?”

Geralt nodded again.

“Can I kiss you?”

Geralt felt the air rush from his lungs as if he had been punched. He had never expected the question, but he couldn’t deny that he would have welcomed it for years. 

“Yes.”

Soft lips pressed to his suddenly and Geralt couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. It would be a joyful solstice, indeed. 

A joy filled life with his poet by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the witcher secret santa gift exchange on tumblr!   
> All of my writing can be found over there (I post on here irregularly and am very behind) @electricrituals!


End file.
